Last Chance
by Mademoiselle de Minuit E'toile
Summary: "If you let him go out of those doors, you might regret this in your entire life." It's Lily Evans' last chance. Will her choice be on time or will James be her The One That Got Away? JamesxLily One Shot. Rated T. Please Read and Review.


**Midnight:** Hey! It's another One Shot :D I got this idea when I was drawing Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron in my room, LOL. XD

Anyways, please enjoy this One Shot made by me :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Harry Potter. I wish I do, though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chance<strong>_

"Where. Is. He?"

An angry wail was heard as the Griffyndor Common Room doors where suddenly wide open and a fiery red head was shouting louder than a Howler.

Lily Evans stood in front of the three Marauders, Sirius, Remus and Peter with an angry expression on her face.

"Who are you talking about, Lily?" Sirius Black asked as he looked up from the chess game he was playing with Peter.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Sirius Black! Where is your bloody friend, Potter?" Lily exclaimed, angrier.

"We haven't seen him, Lily. Now please be quiet before Professor McGonagall gives you detention." Remus said while looking up from the book he was reading.

"I will not be quiet until you tell me where Potter is!" Lily exclaimed.

"Missing me already, Evans?" James Potter answered while leaning beside the staircase of the boys' dorms as his arms were folded on his chest and smirking all the while.

"Potter! You!" Lily rushed to him. "Change them back." She added with a dangerous glare.

"Why, Evans! What on Earth are you saying?" James asked, faking to be innocent.

"Don't act all innocent with me, you insufferable toerag! Change my books back!" She exclaimed even more, still pointing her wand at him.

James just grinned at her. "Why would you want me to change them back? Don't you like them as lilies flying around your pretty head and singing you songs?" He added.

"NO! I hate them! Change them back, Potter or I'll turn YOU to a lily!" She demanded as she pointed her wand at him. James just laughed at her expression.

"Turn them back, Potter. NOW!" She said while gritting her teeth, feeling angry and embarrassed.

"Alright, I will. But.." He said calmly while holding the tip of her wand by the tip of his pointer finger.

"But, what?" Lily asked, even more enraged.

"But you have to be my date for the Sleipnir Ball on next Friday evening." He said as his smirk getting wider.

"Over my dead body, Potter!" Lily said as her face was now red from anger and embarrassment.

"Then, I won't turn them back. Go on, Evans. Be my date on next Friday evening and I'll change your books back. You might even enjoy me being your date." He said as his face came closer to hers, grinning mischievously.

"To hell with you, Potter!" Lily shouted at James as she walked away from the Common Room.

James watched her retreating form as Sirius slapped him in the back, gaining his attention. "Looks like you've really done it this time, Prongs." Sirius said.

"I doubt that, Padfoot. She totally loves me now." James said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"James! There were hardly affections on what she said." Remus said as he looked at him like he lost his mind.

"I agree, James. She even said 'To hell with you, Potter!' Where's the love in that?" Peter asked while looking at James behind Remus.

"Look, whatever. Lily Evans loves me and that's that." James said in an irritated tone.

"I don't know, mate. I think that's the opposite of that." Remus said.

"I agree. How many times has she turned you down?" Peter asked.

"Ever since we were first years." Sirius said while chuckling and the three Marauders laughed at James.

"Whatever. Evans can't resist me anymore." James said while getting up.

"Whatever you say, Prongs. Whatever you say." Sirius told him.

* * *

><p>Tuesday came and the prefects and school staff were busy with the preparations for the Sleipnir Ball. They were starting to make decorations for the Ball and testing the music and handling the program. As you can say, they were working hard.<p>

But of course one prefect would always try to escape in helping and he was none other than James Potter himself. When it finally time for dinner, the students gathered inside the Great Hall to eat.

Lily entered the Great Hall and sat across her two friends, Alice and Devon.

"Lily darling! I was worried about you!" Alice said in while giggling at Lily when she rolled her eyes at her.

"Al, whatever you want me to do, the answer is NO. I won't do it." Lily said as she took a bite of her cupcake.

"Yeah, Al. Lily won't do it." Devon said while taking a bite on her chocolate.

"You too, Dev." Lily said while reading her book.

"What? I never!" Devon said while acting innocent.

"Whatever." Lily said as she continued reading. Little did she know that someone was watching her. And that someone was none other than James Potter himself.

James went over to where Lily and her friends were sitting.

"Watch out, Lily. Potter's going over here." Alice said and Lily rolled her eyes. _'Great! The bloody prat responsible for my flying lily books.'_ Lily thought.

"Well, hello ladies." James said in his usual flirting tone. "Hi James." Devon said but James merely looked at her.

"What do you want this time, Potter?" Lily asked while continuing to read her book.

"You already know what I want." James said as he sat down beside Lily.

"I don't have the time for you, Potter so just state what you want." Lily said coldly.

"Awe, Lily , don't be so cold to me." James said with a grin.

"Whatever, Potter. What do you want this time? " Lily asked, irritated while now looking at him.

James stood up from his seat and stood on Lily's table. "Everyone, can I get your attention, please?" He said as the whole Great Hall was now looking at him.

"What are you bloody doing, Potter? Get down from there!" Lily whispered angrily at him.

James just smirked at her and touched the bottom of her chin with his pointer finger .

"Lily Evans. Will you go to the Sleipnir Ball this Friday evening with me?" He asked. Then he made a white lily appear out of thin air and gave it to her.

"No." Lily said coldly as she threw the lily back at him and James stepped down from the table and caught the lily.

"Please?" He begged.

"No, Potter! Now leave me alone! I would never-ever go with you to the Ball! I would rather drown myself rather than be anywhere with you! You insufferable toerag!" She exclaimed as she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall through the dark and deserted hallways of Hogwarts.

"Evans, wait!" James said while following her.

"No, Potter! Leave me alone!" Lily said while rushing.

"Lily Evans please listen to me right now!" James finally shouted. Lily felt shivers go down her back.

She turned around and saw him standing a few feet from her with the white lily in his right hand. It was like he was angry and tired at the same time.

"Well? What is it, Potter?" She asked while biting her lower lip.

"Will you go to the Sleipnir Ball with me?" James asked again.

Lily hesitated but said, "No." again.

"Why not?" James asked while starting to come closer to her.

"Because…" Lily said in a small voice.

"Because what?" James asked, confused.

Lily wanted to answer but she couldn't find the right words to say. Why DIDN'T she want to? Why? Every time he would talk to her, he would always bring out the worse in her.

"B-Because… Because… Because you're an insufferable prat who does nothing all day but show off with that broom of yours and think you're so cool because you can prank anyone you want! Well, news flash for you Potter, you're not cool! You're just a mean and stupid git who only thinks about himself and I would never consider of going with you to any date ever in my life!" Lily said in a shaky voice and she gasped when she saw the look on James' face.

His head was down and his fists were clenched tight. He chuckled darkly and looked at her.

"You know what, Evans? I always thought you were a kind-hearted person who never judges someone by their appearance, but by their attitude once you get to know them. But right now, you proved me wrong. You don't even know anything about me yet you keep calling me _'toerag'_ or_ 'prat'_. Now I know what kind of person you are. Sorry for always irritating you. See ya." James said as he turned around threw the white lily on his left side and walked away.

Lily fell to her knees and her tears that she never knew fell from her face. Why was she crying? Wasn't this what she wanted? She finally told James Potter to leave her alone. So why did she feel like someone stabbed her in the heart?

_'I didn't mean any of it! It just slipped out!'_ She thought. After a few moments of crying, her emerald green eyes were now swollen red and her face was tear-stained. She got up and went to the Common Room only to find James Potter with the rest of the Marauders.

She looked at him and he looked at her but after what it seemed like three seconds, he looked away from her, turning back his attention to his friends. Lily felt heartbroken and she didn't know why. She hid her face and quickly went to the girls' dorm, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thursday came and James and Lily weren't still talking to each other since their "talk" last Tuesday. In fact, James stopped askingpestering Lily since last Tuesday and everyone was shocked why Lily wasn't screaming like a mad woman whenever James was around.

They would just pass by each other, not even glancing at one another. And it was really driving everyone mad from wanting to know.

Lily was excused from all her classes because she was a prefect and she had to help for the Ball. Professor Slughorn asked her to place a box in his office and she carried the box filled with party streamers on the way to Slughorn's office.

When Lily was passing by a corridor, she saw James smiling and very happy. She quickly leaned behind a wall, trying to hide. She didn't knew why but her heart suddenly beat fast.

Maybe she hadn't seen him smile since last Tuesday? Or maybe she loves hi- Lily shook her head._ 'No! I don't love him!'_ She was about to pass by, she saw James, still smiling and his arm was looped around a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and they were laughing.

Looking at them made Lily's heart ache and she doesn't have a clue why. Lily hid her face beneath her hair and started to walk briskly at them, not even seeing where she was going.

James didn't notice her until they accidentally bump into each other making Lily drop the box she was carrying and fall down on the cold, stone floor. Making a loud "Thud!" sound.

James wasn't looking at Lily and he quickly helped her and said "Sorry!" and when he saw it was Lily, he looked at her and told the blonde girl to go on. The girl raised an eyebrow, but left anyway. The two were picking up the fallen streamers and party decorations and placing them inside the box.

Once they were done, Lily muttered a quick "thanks" and picked up the box and stood up.

She tried to stand up but her knee hurt because the impact on the floor from her bump with James was hard. She hissed in pain and James tried to help her up but she just shrugged his hand away.

"Need any help?" James asked while mentally cursing himself. _'Of course she does you daft git!'_ his inner thought said.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Lily said, still hiding he face from her hair as she tried to walk but failed, making the box fall from her hands and herself falling back on the floor.

"Stupid knee." Lily muttered.

"Where's your wand?" James asked as Lily began searching for her wand but stopped.

"I left it in my room. And your wand?" Lily asked.

"I lent it to Padfoot 'cause he lost his but are you sure you're alright, Evans?" James asked with worry in his voice while looking at Lily but couldn't see her face because of her hair.

"I'm fine, Potter. I got it." Lily said while trying to stand up again. She was carrying the box again and leaning to the wall for support.

"Evans, I'm sure I could help. Give me the box." James said while looking at her but she was still hiding her face.

"No, it's fine. I got it, really." Lily was now irritated. _'I told him I'm fine so why can't he just leave?'_ her inner thought said.

"Just let me help." James said as he took the box again.

"No, I don't need your help, okay? Please just go away, Potter! Leave me alone!" Lily exclaimed as she took the box from him and now she was looking at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"Why won't you let me hel-" James was cut off when he saw the tears in her eyes. He had _never_ seen her cry before. He stared at her while unintentionally, he tried to wipe her tears but she swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just go, Potter." Lily said as she began limping away from James.

James looked at Lily's limping form. He bit his lower lip. He couldn't take it anymore. "Evans!" He called out but she ignored him.

"Evans!" He called out again and she didn't respond again. Feeling irritated, he went up to her and carried her bridal-style.

"W-What are you d-doing, P-Potter?" Lily exclaimed as her face was flushed red from embarrassment and anger.

"Carrying you, of course." James said while grinning. Lily blushed even more at the sight of him.

"What's wrong, Evans? You're redder than a tomato." James teased and Lily glared at him.

It was pure silence between the two until they reached Slughorn's office.

When Lily placed the box on his table, she thanked James and began to try and walking again. When Lily was able to walk again, James grabbed her wrist gently.

"What is it, James?" Lily asked while looking at her wrist.

"Listen, about what happened last Tuesday, I didn't mean any of it I swear. It just slipped out, I guess. But you're right. I AM an insufferable git who thinks he's so cool just because he can prank anyone he wants." James said while looking down.

Lily tilted his head and smiled a small smile at him. "It's alright. I'm sorry too. You're right I judge you too much. I don't know why but you just seem to bring out the worst in me, get what I mean?" She said while chuckling.

James grinned at her. "Truce?" He asked while stretching his hand out for her. She looked at his hand and back at him again.

"Truce." She said as she shook his hand quickly then letting it go quickly.

"Well, I have to go back. More decorating, you know? I'll see you around, James." She said quickly and ran from him.

_'You sure are something, Lily Evans.'_ James thought as he went back to the Common Room.

* * *

><p>Friday evening finally came and the students were gathered in the Great Hall for the Sleipnir Ball. Everything was perfect. From the floor to the walls and ceilings, the prefects and school staff really outdid themselves.<p>

The students looked amazing. The girls were wearing colorful and beautiful dresses while the boys looked stunning in their dress robes. The ones who really looked stunning were the Marauders themselves.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to know that tonight, there are only two rules. First rule, do not act like foolish barbarians. And second, Have fun. Let the Sleipnir Ball begin!" Professor Dumbledore said as music filled the entire Great Hall and everybody with their dates went dancing.

"What's the matter, mate?" Remus asked as he took a seat next to James who had been declining witches all night, even some wizards too. He just sighed and frowned when he heard Sirius' chuckle.

"He's just moody because his dear Lily Evans still won't talk to him." Sirius teased.

"For your information Padfoot, me and Evans have sorted things out and we called a truce." James said while sitting straight and slightly smiling.

"Mate, you've been declining witches all night. It's time for you to forget about Lily Evans and move on." Siruis said.

"I try, Padfoot but I don't know why I keep coming back to her." James said with a sigh as he looked at Peter, who was enjoying himself dancing with Lily's best friend, Devon.

"At least Pete's having the time of his life." He added while smiling at them.

"I give up, Moony. Talk some sense to him." Sirius said while slapping James on his shoulder and began dancing with the other students. Remus chuckled when James "huffed".

"I'm telling you, Moony, it's not going to work. I bloody love Lily Evans." James said as he sunk into his chair.

"I know you do, Prongs and I'm not doing anything to stop it." Remus said as James looked at him curiously.

"You're not?" James asked, confused. Remus chuckled and looked at the dancing students in the middle of the Great Hall.

"I'm not, James. I'm already convinced that you love her." Remus said. "By the way where IS Lily?" He added.

"I dunno, Moony. Maybe with someone she really likes, which I really hope she's not with him right now." James said while sinking more in his chair.

"Well, I don't know about being with she likes but there's Lily over there." Remus said while pointing at the Great Hall doors.

"Where? Where's Lily?" James sat up and looking where Remus was pointing. "Moony, I don't see her!" He complained.

Remus chuckled and moved his head a bit more to the right and laughed when he saw James literally stopped moving. James froze.

Lily was entering the Great Hall wearing an emerald green silk one shoulder dress had white flowers and crystals on the shoulder, a thin crystal-filled waist belt and the dress hugged her every curve and the bottom of it was flowy and it reached until the floor. Her fiery red hair was pinned with complicated French twists and curls and two strands were hanging from her face.

When Lily was making her way over to the tables, a boy with sleek blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes went up to her and asked her to dance. Lily politely declined the boy and smiled when she saw Remus looking at her.

Remus pushed James' chin back up to stop him from drooling. James stood up automatically and rushed to Lily. When Lily saw James, she gasped and her emerald eyes were filled with amazement._ 'He looks so handsome!'_ Lily thought. _'Wow. I'm a loss of words. A goddess has come down tonight.'_ James thought as he kept gaping at Lily.

"Potter?" Lily asked him, gaining his attention.

"Wow, Evans. You look amazing." James said while smiling. And Lily felt like she could melt at his smile.

"You're not too bad yourself, Potter." Lily said.

Little did they know that a spotlight was shining at both of them and the entire Great Hall was now looking at the two.

"Well go on, Prongs! Ask her already!" Sirius' voice was heard in the crowd as Lily and James' heads shot to the crowd. A lot of _"Ask her already!"_ were heard and James just kept quiet.

Lily looked at James and wondered why he was quiet.

"What's wrong, James?" Lily asked in a small voice and James looked at her with a warm smile.

"Lily, I'm going to ask you one last and final time." James said as he held both of Lily's hands and looked at Lily in the eye.

"Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend and will you give me the honor of dancing with you tonight?" James asked, not breaking his eye contact with her nor stopped holding her hands.

Lily just stared at him, her mind processing what he did and said._ 'He just asked you in front of the whole school again!'_ Her thought screamed. _'I know but maybe this is a prank! He's just going to use you like with the other girls!'_ Her other thought said. _'But he swallowed his pride and asked you even he knows that you'll just reject him!'_ The first thought screamed again.

When it seemed like a while, the two thoughts finally stopped bickering. Lily noticed James smile at her sadly and slowly let go of her hands.

"Well, I tried. Sorry guys, but Evans just hates my guts." James said to the entire school as he made his way to the Great Hall doors with his head down.

_'Last chance, Lily. If you let him go out of those doors, you might regret this in your entire life.'_ The thought said. _'I know.'_ Lily said quietly to the thought as she felt the tears burn in her emerald eyes.

She knew her choice now. And that choice was stopping James Potter from walking out of those doors. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists and swallowed her pride.

"James Potter!" She called out to him. James' hand was almost touching the door handle as he looked back at her.

"If you think you can leave without even hearing my answer then you're more of a thick head than a toerag!" She said as she was now smiling at him.

James' face lit up. "A-Are you saying what I think you're saying?" James asked while smiling at her and slowly walking up to her.

Lily's hands were now at her waist. "Yes, Potter! Yes! I'll be your girlfriend and Yes! I would to dance with you, you insufferable toerag!" Lily said as her smile getting bigger.

James ran to her and picked her up bridal-style and spun her around. "Lily Evans finally said yes to me! Hear that? Lily Evans said yes!" James announced happily and he did something unexpected. He kissed her in front of the whole school. Lily seemed to be surprised, but after a few moments, she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The whole Great Hall was filled with cheers, whistles and claps. "It's like James just asked her to marry her." Sirius snickered and Remus just hit him on the head and looked back at the couple.

"I love you, Lily Evans." James said after their kiss and smiled at her. Lily's eyes watered-up and she kissed him again. After their kiss she said, "I love you too, James Potter." James smiled at her and hugged her.

"Now that the whole mushy stuff is over, let's rock this place!" Sirius said while the other students cheered and they danced throughout the night. Everything was finally perfect. Well, for James and Lily that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:<strong> Phew! I finally made my very first JamesLily One Shot. I hope you guys enjoy my very first JamesLily One shot :D

See you all in my next update :D

Ps, Always You Chappie 6 is about to come on very soon! :D

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
